enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loon and the Kangaroo
The Loon and the Kangaroo is the sixth episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: Enlightenment Next: First Communication Summary Luke drops a note in front of Joey and Noah's room, as the two partners have a friendly conversation inside. Joey goes to take out the trash when he sees Luke's note, which is not signed. It instructs Joey to go to the forest at twelve PM. Curiously, Joey decides to go through with it. At the forest, Luke is concerned that Joey won't recognize him because he's never seen him in his wolf form before. Luke then remembers his necklace, and knows Joey will recognize it when he sees it. Anastasia and Lucille talk to Luke in the forest, when Anastasia realizes the error of her plans. If Luke beats up Joey, Joey will report it to Saad. To fix her mistake, Anastasia sneakily slips Luke's necklace away when giving him a hug. Anastasia and Lucille wish Luke luck as they go to wait at the cafe. Luke, in wolf form, proceeds to hide in nearby bushes to surprise Joey. Joey arrives at the forest to hear Luke's growling, concerning him. When he sees no one is there, he prepares to leave. Suddenly, Luke leaps out and attacks Joey. Joey attempts to fight back, but is overpowered by Luke's strength. Luke scratches, bites and pounds on Joey hard all over his body, leaving Joey critically injured in the middle of the forest. Luke speaks in a raspy tone telling Joey not to attack his family again, before leaving Joey to suffer in the forest. Oswald then arrives, finding Joey in pain and stating that the battle was "sickly insane." Joey struggles to move, as he begs Oswald to find help. Oswald, recognizing Joey as a Mystic Forest Fighter, decides to help him himself. Oswald lifts Joey up and carries him into town. Oswald asks Joey where he wants to go, accidentally slipping that he knows where the guild is and covering it. Joey asks Oswald to bring him to the hospital, so Oswald obliges. However, Oswald spends some time deciding between going to the waiting room or emergency room. After Joey shrieks to go to emergency, Oswald accidentally bumps Joey's head on the door. Oswald meets a nurse, who gets a stretcher for Joey, which Oswald drops Joey roughly on top of. Joey is then rushed to a hospital room when he blacks out. When Joey awakens a day later, he finds himself recovering in a hospital bed. Oswald then appears as a visitor for Joey, asking him what happened with the wolf. Oswald suggests that the wolf may have been Enchi, since most wolves in Enchino are harmless unless provoked. Joey remembers what the wolf said about his family, but he can't seem to recall harming any wolves in the past. After Joey's lunch is brought in, the nurse tells him that he has another visitor. With that, Saad enters, leaving Oswald starstruck. Saad tells Joey there is a disturbance at the guild, as Joey blames it on Anastasia. Saad supports the claim, saying he expected it to happen. Joey asks Saad how the guild is getting by without him, to which Saad informs him that Greg and himself have informed the guild that there is no cause for alarm and they are getting by well. Upon leaving, Saad gives one last piece of advice to Joey. "With forgiveness comes a good heart." After Saad, time for Oswald to leave arrives. Oswald bids Joey farewell, calling him by his real name for once, as he leaves Joey to rest. Three days later, Oswald helps Joey out of his wheelchair and back onto his feet. After a bit of a struggle, Joey finds himself walking again. After a moment, a gunshot is heard as four monkeys just finish robbing a jewelry store. Joey and Oswald then team up to chase after the runaway monkeys. The robbers run into a factory, as the two follow inside. Oswald uses his sense of smell to sniff out the monkeys, finding one and chasing it onto the metal railings on the factory's ceiling. Oswald catches the monkey and beats it senseless quicker than Joey has ever seen, impressing the kangaroo. They then spot a monkey climbing the rails beneath them, as Joey stomps hard and sends it hurdling to the floor. Seeing the last two monkeys run out the backdoor, Oswald leaps off the railing and lands on his feet, continuing the chase. Joey takes the long way around to follow him. Oswald calls back to the factory workers to bring the monkeys to jail for them. The monkey duo reaches a train leaving Enchino, as they climb on top and prepare to leave. Joey and Oswald then leap on top of the train to chase the monkeys down. The chase occurs on top of the train cars, before the monkeys go through a hatch into a car. Oswald stops Joey before he can follow them, telling Joey that the car is full of nothing but grain. Despite this, the two still dive into the grain as if it were a swimming pool, and continue following the crooks. Joey throws grain at a monkey, as Oswald beats the other one senseless and force feeds it grain. Knocking both monkeys out, they find the bag of jewels that the monkeys stole. The duo proceeds to take the jewels and the unconscious monkeys, and jump off the train. Landing by the train tracks in the desert, Oswald asks Joey if he could put in a good word for him with Saad. Joey assures Oswald that he will, as the two walk into the sunset to bring the monkeys to jail back in Enchino. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Oswald Aaldenberg *Hospital Nurse (debut) *Saad *Criminal Monkeys (debut) Trivia *After defeating the monkeys on the train, Oswald comments that the train is heading to Clarksville. This is a reference to The Last Train to Clarksville by The Monkees. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes